The research proposed in this grant application is concerned with the development of memory in children. Rehearsal processes are studied as representatives of a group of mnemonic skills which are available to children in deliberate memory tasks. Deliberate memory activities represent an important segment of children's cognitive functioning during the elementary school years, and are of considerable importance in developing memory skills and a rich information base in permanent memory. Previous work has documented the importance of rehearsal in understanding the memory performance of both adults and children. Adults and older children approach memory tasks in a more active fashion than do younger children, and this active processing is associated with superior recall performance. The present work is designed to contribute to the specification of the operation of elaborative techniques such as rehearsal in memory development. The problems to be investigated include the long-term retention of information acquired through different acquisition strategies, the linkage between rehearsal and organizational processes, and an analysis of classroom-related experiences thought to be important for the development of active memory skills. It is hoped that this research will contribute to basic knowledge conerning the operation and development of the memory system.